Raichu and Pikachu: True Lovers
by fob911
Summary: Raichu and Pikachu take the next step in their relationship. Warning! Rated MA for Lemon between Pokemon [M/M]. Oneshot, don't read if you don't like. Reviews welcome.


**Hey guys! Here is a story I've always considered writing out but never decided to fully do until today. I spent time on it, proofread it, etc. As usual, warning! Rated MA, lemon, male-on-male (M/M) pokemon action, if you don't like it then just don't read it. Go ahead and review, might post another chapter if I feel like it or if popular demand calls for it but for now it's a one-shot.**

Raichu looked at Pikachu while they sat in their home. Things had become much quiet ever since Ash decided to settle down with Dawn. He looked at Pikachu, HIS Pikachu, or so he liked to consider.

Raichu and Pikachu had been together for quite some time now. It had been almost a year since they first started dating. Most Pokemon would have mated after an entire month, but for some reason both felt uncomfortable moving to that point. Raichu would ponder over this almost every night, for he would sleep cold and alone all by himself. Oh, how he wished to cuddle with his warm Pikachu, to share his life with someone else. It was more Pikachu than himself who was uncomfortable moving on to that stage in their relationship. Raichu could never figure out why, though.

Pikachu was also uncomfortable every night by himself. He felt cold and lonely, the same way Raichu did. Pikachu couldn't move on in his relationship, however. It was mostly due to Ash, how he would feel uncomfortable if they both mated in the same house as Ash and Dawn. It wasn't that Pikachu was embarrased with his relationship to Raichu. Ash and Dawn both knew about their relationship for months now. It was more the possibility of Ash catching them in the act. Because of this, Pikachu wouldn't move forward in their relationship.

But that all changed the day Ash and Dawn decided to go on a vacation alone together.

Ash and Dawn just decided to go on vacation together one day. It was a Friday and happened so suddenly, they started packing before they even told Raichu and Pikachu. All the other Pokemon were being treated at the Pokemon Center in Vermilion City so it was just the four of them in the house at that time. By the time it was Friday afternoon, they left the house saying they would be back by Monday morning. In a flash, the two left leaving both the Pokemon alone together.

It took all of Raichu's might not to tackle (not the attack, lol) Pikachu to the ground and start kissing him and having sex right there. Raichu's sexual urges had been increasing over the last month to the point where it was almost unbearable. However, Raichu decided to put off bringing up anything sexual until it turned night. Raichu and Pikachu spent the rest of the afternoon conversing, watching TV, cuddling on the couch. They talked about how strange it was how Ash and Dawn left, how the other pokemon were doing, gossiping about other Pokemon in Pallet, etc. It was the first time they could finally be comfortable and open with each other. They conversed, cuddled, and lightly spooned each other until nighttime.

Then Raichu started kissing Pikachu, and they continued to slowly give in to their desires. They became lost in each other, lost in the depths of their passion. They continued to kiss, both sticking their tongues into each other's mouths. Raichu now began to think about all the reasons he loved Pikachu. His innocent eyes, his short body, his sweet-smelling fur, how cute he was, Pikachu's perfect ass, and so on. He never told Pikachu but he thought it was his best feature and loved it so much. At the same time, Pikachu thought of all the reasons he loved Raichu. His height was perfect. Although he was much shorter than the average Raichu, he thought his height was perfect and was a few inches taller than Pikachu. Pikachu loved his slight smell of musk, his long tail, his dominance over himself. Pikachu was lost in his thoughts of Raichu while with him and realized Raichu was perfect to him and that in that moment, he realized Raichu was truly the one to make his life complete.

Raichu broke the kiss and snapped them back to the reality at hand. Both Pikachu and Raichu realized it was time to do the thing they should've done months ago. Raichu got up and picked up Pikachu bridal-style and led him to his bedroom. Pikachu loved every second of how Raichu would always make him feel special on-the-fly like that. Once inside, he set Pikachu down on his bed and kissed him while standing bending over his bed. He climbed up onto the bed and onto Pikachu, never breaking his passionate kiss towards Pikachu. He continued to kiss him, this time feeling up Pikachu's sides, tracing his hips and sides. Pikachu also started feeling up Raichu, from his side to his back, feeling every inch of his back and brought his paws back to his head, pulling them closer together as they shared their moment of passion together.

Raichu broke their kiss and nuzzled his head into Pikachu's chest, savoring the moment of them two together. He started laying kisses on his chest, inhaling the sweet scent that Pikachu always had. He continued kissing his chest and slowly started moving down his soft, luscious body, laying a trail of kisses down to his penis. Raichu smiled at Pikachu's smaller member, thinking how cute it was. Raichu grasped Pikachu's length and started fondling him. Raichu saw Pikachu was enjoying the attention he was giving to his sensitive parts, so he continued to slowly stroke him. Once Pikachu was throbbing for Raichu, he softly blew his warm breath onto his member, and this drove Pikachu wild with excitement.

Then, Raichu kissed the soft, spongy head of his member, then proceeded to lay kisses all over his length, getting Pikachu all riled up. Then, he took the head into his mouth, and slowly moved his mouth down to the base of his length. This is when he appreciated Pikachu's smaller penis because it was much easier for him to pleasure. He started to swivel his tongue around the head, and Raichu started using his unused hands and cupped Pikachu's sack. Raichu was driving Pikachu crazy with intense pleasure, how he looked down and saw him lovingly snack on his member drove both his concious and subconcious mind wild. He felt his levels of pleasure rising at a substantial rate with Raichu's every flick of his tongue on his length. Raichu started bobbing his head up up and down Pikachu's hardness faster, and Pikachu reached the point of no return. He squealed as he exploded his seed into Raichu's mouth. Raichu hungrily swallowed Pikachu's load of love, squeezing his now softening penis for every last drop. He climbed up over on top of Pikachu and started kissing him. Pikachu stuck his tongue into Raichu's mouth and tasted traces of his own seed. He'd never tasted his own seed before and it turned him on even more having tasted it from Raichu's mouth. Raichu continued cuddling Pikachu, the two grinding against each other and showing their love for each other.

After a bit of kissing, Raichu immediately went down Pikachu and went towards his hole. He stuck his finger into Pikachu's mouth and took it out. Coated with Pikachu's saliva, he traced and rubbed Pikachu's hole, getting him ready for the next part. He then stuck his digits into his own mouth and stuck the finger inside Pikachu's hole. Pikachu enjoyed the attention Raichu was giving his hole. Then Raichu did a daring move, removing his finger and replacing it with his tongue. Pikachu started moaning as he felt Raichu's tongue coating his insides, priming him and getting him ready.

Raichu stopped tongue-fucking him and got up from the bed. He positioned himself in front of Pikachu's hole with him on his back and slowly entered Pikachu. Pikachu gasped at the slight pain that came from this. Raichu continued slowly pushing himself in. Pikachu could tell that Raichu was being as slow as possible to create minimal pain for Pikachu, and he loved how gentle yet dominant Raichu was. He slowly pushed his 7-inch member all the way into Pikachu, and he held it in there fully for a minute. Pikachu's ass felt so good around Raichu's penis, how it could conform to every movemnt Raichu made gave him the utmost pleasure. Then, Raichu slowly started pulling out until just the head of his length was in Pikachu and slowly pushed back in. With every push and pull, it made it easier and easier for Raichu to move as Pikachu got used to Raichu's length. He slowly started to build his speed, increasing his speed in increments with every push and pull. As Raichu increased his speed, Pikachu started to moan louder and louder. Then, Raichu started thrusting into Pikachu, and Pikachu's mind started to wander, barely able to think. Raichu pounded Pikachu's ass, building his pleasure up as he continued his domination of Pikachu's ass. Finally, he couldn't hold his pleasure in any more as him and Pikachu

both exploded at the same time. Torrents upon torrents of Raichu's seed filled Pikachu while Pikachu's seed spilled all over his belly and chest. Raichu held his penis in, spilling the last of his seed into Pikachu as he slowly removed his length from Pikachu.

Exhausted, Raichu fell back onto the bed, unable to stand and focus. Pikachu crawled onto Raichu, his head in his chest, as both their minds were unable to utter a single word after their intense pleasure for each other. Exhausted, both drifted off into a sleepy bliss, with Pikachu's head nuzzled into Raichu's chest, now as true mates, bonded for life by their eternal love for each other.


End file.
